The Amazing Adventures of Pigeon the Wizard Cat
by SgtNumnum
Summary: The greatest wizard who is also a cat goes on adventures. THIS STORY IS INTENDED TO BE AWFUL, SO DON'T HATE!


**Chapter One**

On day Pigeon the wizard cat was walking rhoguh the forext. H e wsa borde. He suddernl herd an explosion go off in the woods. Then he ran into the woods an saw a tall, shirtless guy with a blue jean jacket and leather pants and orangish-gray skin and red hair and yellow eyes who was holding a staff with a lobster claw on the end holding a purple orb.

"Iam the Lobster King!", sid the man. Then he blew up a house withna purple laser bream.

"No!", said Pigeon, "yuo jus killed a bunch f people! Ima ki you for that!"and stratrd glowing.

"Your are Pigon the Wizrad Cat!", said Lobster King, "Let's se how yhou are survive by my HAND LASER!" and a redbeam shot out of his hand and hit Pigeon. But Pigeon survived and pulled a sock out of his scarf. Then he started glowing it and he threw the sock at Lobstar King, who caught it and started laughing.

Sdudernly the scock exlploded in Lobstar king's face. Before he could see, Pigeon flew into him and upercutted him in the face and then put his hands together.

"Pigeon Annihiliation Blast of Doom!", yelled Pigeon, and her blasted Lobsta King with a blasrg of pink energy. Then he felled hundreds of miles into space. But Lobster King survived and kicked Pigeon in his cat balls.

"Prepare for die, Pig eon!", said Lobster King, but suddenly a ninja jumped in the way and stabbed Lobster king. Lobster King laughed and blew up then ninja. Pigeon kicked Lobstr King in the head and battle axed him in the leg. Sduderdenly Pigeon pulled out his rainbow lightsaber and started slicing Lobster King, but he had his own black lightsaber. All of the Lobster King's giant lobster army attacked Pigeon, but he cut some of them to pieces.

"Stand down!", said Lobster King, "I shall deal with this Wizard scum myself" and he attacked Pigeon. He sliced down, burt Pigeon blocked it from below and roundhouse kicked his face. Then he oOverwhelmed him with lots of random clashes and stabs but Pigeon used the force to throw Lobstafr into tree and then ran towards him. Lobster King dodged and kicked Pigeon in the face with both legs. Pigeon bounced off the tree and they clashed blades. Lobster King pushed the blade black, but Pigeon cut his leg and tried to decaptittate him. But Lobster King blocked it and stabbed Pigeon's crotch. Pigeon jumped up so the lightsaber didn't hit him, and whipped Lobster King in the face with his tail. Then he jumped off the tree and slashed at Lobster King, then landed on the ground behind him. They turned and ran at each otter, and their blades clashed again, but this time Pigeon unsheathed his claws and slashed Lobstar King across the chest. Then he swung his balde and cut off Lobster King's right arm at the shdouler.

"Do you think that will stop me?!", asked Lobster King, pulling out another saber with his left arm.

"No", said Pigeon, turning off the rainbow saber, "but this wil! Vaporeon, use Hyper Beam!"

Vapor used hyper beam on Lobster King and sent him flying into space, where he crash landed no an alien planet.

"Ha", said Pig eon. Then ran away into the woods…but h was a flolowed by his archmenesis Dharkstone.

"Soon Pig eon, youo sale die", said Dharkstone.

 **Chapter Two**

Pigeon was stiting in his house on his island, and his island was flying. It was also in space and had atmosphere. Pigeon was trying to transmutate a potato into money. Unfrotungateky, he was bad at alchemy. Suddenly the wads bright light outside, and Pigeon went outside and saw Brawn from Transfromors fighting Waspinator.

"Pigeon Destruction Wave", said Pigeon, and he blasted Wapsinator into space.

"Wazzzzpinator is blasting off again!", said Waspinator.

"Thanks", said Brawn, "but there's no time to wait! We have to go fight Tema Rockett!"

"But where are they?", asked Pigeon.

"There are in New Jersry", said Spider-Man.

"I can get you there", said Shadow the Hedgejog, and he held up his emeralf and said "Chaos Control!"

Then they all teleport to Nee Jersye.

"Now lets fight Tema Rocket!",said Brawn. Then he transformed into a Toyota and Pigeon, Shadwo, and Spid-Man got in.

Meanwhile later at the Tem Rocket Base…

Givoani was sitting on his office petting his persian. He was planning to release Metwo to take over New Jersey. Suddenly he heard a crash.

"Dafuq is goin on", asked Givovoanni.

"A car jus smashed into the wall!", said Bitch and Cassidy.

"Go fight it!", said Giovanni.

"Go Sabeleye and Cloyster!", they said, but Brawn used transformed.

"Spider-Msn, fight cloister!", said Brawn, "Shadow, yuo can handle Sableye!"

Brawn and Pigeon went to find Giovanni. Spider-Man used his webs and got Cloyster all sticky, but Cloyster used ice beam. Then he dodged it and punched Cloyster in the face, but Cloyster used clamp and Spider-Man's arm was trapped inside.

Shadow used chaos spears on Sableye, but itdodged. Then it used knock off, which knocked off Shadow's rings. Shadow teleported and tried to punch it, but it used dig and then came from below and hit him in the nuts.

"You won't get away with this!", Shadow screamed.

"Sable! Sable!", said Sableye. Then it started glowing and went mega.

"Two can play at that game!", said Shadow, who went super shadow. He punched Sableye in the face, but it dodged and punched him in the stomach. Shadow kicked Sableye in the head, and stood triumphant. Sable grabbed its crystal and crushed Shadow. Shadow broke through the crystal, and used chaos blast, which threw Sabeleye into the wall! Sable fainted.

"No!", screamed Cassidy, but Shadow teleported in and slapped her across the face and kicked her into a wall and locked her in the restroom.

Spider-Man was fighting Cloyster, and pulled him arm out, then he fired electric webs into cloister and electrocuted it and it fainted. Then he threw Butch out the window.

Giovanni heard the fighting and ran into the lab. Brawn and Pigeon ran in, and saw Govanni smiling.

"get reddy to fight my ultimate creature", said Giovanni, "Go, Mewtwo!"

Mewtwo smashed its pod in and used psychic. Pigeon crated a forcefield around himself and Brawn. Then he pulled out a magic exploding sock and threw it at Mewtwo. Metro dodged it and psychciced Pigeon into the ceiling and he was stuck, but he forgot Brawn, who grabbed him and threw him into the floor and jumped on him. Before Mewtwo could to anything, Brawn pulled out his gun and blasted Mewtwo, but Mewtwo used hyper beam and the blasts smashed into each other. Mew two's was stronger, and hit Brawn in the shoulder and he fell.

"No!", said Pigeon, and he stood up and went super fire cat. He flew up and formed a fireball in his hands.

"Super…."

"What the?", asked Giovanni.

"Wizard…"

"Holy #$%!"

"Pigeon…"

"Oh poop"

"BLAST!"

The blast came out of Pigeon's arms and threw Mewtwo into space, but it toleported and kicked Pigeon into a tree and broke his arm.

Mewtwo started laughing, but Shadow appeared in super form and grabbed Mewtwo's throat and tossed him into the wall. Then he teleported to him and used Chaos Blast. Mewtwo punched him, but Shadow turned back around and punched Mewtwo. Mew two grabbed it and slapped Shadow. He pulled out a giant spoon and spanked Shadow with it. Then Brawn ran over and tackled Mewtwo, but it blasted Brawn. Then Pigeon grabbed Mewtwo's tail, but it threw Pigeon away. Shadow kicked Mewtwo in the leg and uppercutted him. Pigeon bounced off the wall and punched Mewtwo in the face. Brawn stood up and elbowed Mewtwo in the gut.

"Alright guys", said Brawn, "let's try a blast attack!"

Brawn charged his cannon to full power, Shadow charged his chaos blast into a beam, and Pigeon charged the spirit bomb at full power. Then they all blasted Mewtwo and Giovanni at the same time and New Jersey exploded.

"We have to save New Jersey!", said Spider-Man.

"Chaos control!", yelled Shadow, and the teleported the explosion somewhere it wouldn't blow up anything important, and that place was Mexico.

The End


End file.
